Sagohjälte
by Calaminaria
Summary: Som barn drömde Peter om att bli en hjälte. Som vuxen förstod han att hjältar bara fanns i sagornas värld - och inne i huvudet på hans gamla klasskamrater. One short.


**A/N:** Hej alla som förstår svenska och har lyckats hitta hit! Det här är den första fanfic jag publicerar, men det är inte precis det första jag har skrivit. Jag tycker om att analysera karaktärer - och nu har jag alltså gjort det med Peter Pettigrew. Läs och kommentera gärna.

* * *

 **Sagohjälte**

"Och så levde de lyckliga i alla sina dagar", avslutade Peters mamma. Sedan slog hon ihop sagoboken och placerade den på sin sons sängbord. Peter kunde se hjälten som poserade på bokens framsida. Han riktade sin trollstav åt alla möjliga håll och fick den att skicka ut olikfärgade förbannelser mot fienderna omkring sig. Då och då vände han sig mot läsaren och blinkade med ena ögat som om de hade en hemlighet tillsammans. Han var alltid lika modig, den där hjälten.

Mrs Pettigrew kysste sin son på pannan och sa åt honom att sova gott. Sedan reste hon sig upp från sängen, som knarrade till lite av rörelsen, och vände sig om för att lämna rummet. Just innan hon skulle släcka lampan frågade Peter:

"Levde de lyckliga i _alla_ sina dagar verkligen? Kom ingen av fienderna någonsin tillbaka?"

"Jo, några av dem återvände", svarade hon efter en stunds tvekan. "Men ingen av dem var en svår match för hjälten. Och därför var hjälten lycklig även de dagar då fienderna kom tillbaka. Låter det bra, Peter gubben?"

Peter nickade. "Ja, så var det nog", sa han. "Och vet du mamma, när jag blir stor, då ska jag bli precis som hjälten. Jag ska också besegra onda trollkarlar och jag ska alltid göra det rätta och sen ska jag leva lycklig i alla mina dagar jag med."

Peters mamma log och sa att det allt lät som en bra plan. Sedan släckte hon lampan och lämnade rummet, för klockan var mycket och det var dags för Peter att sova. Men Peter somnade inte. Han väntade tills hennes steg hade dött ut i trappan utanför sovrumsdörren. Sedan satte han sig upp i sängen, tände sänglampan och öppnade boken igen. Det spelade ingen roll hur många gånger Peter läste sagan - han tröttnade aldrig. Han var inte lika modig som hjälten, men han drömde om att en gång bli det. Sagorna hade lärt honom att han aldrig skulle sluta drömma. Drömmar kunde gå i uppfyllelse, och en dag, tänkte Peter, skulle de gå i uppfyllelse även för honom.

oOo

Innanför Hogwarts murar var allt som det skulle vara. Här kunde Peter göra nästan vad han ville tillsammans med de andra marodörerna. De upptäckte slottet, bröt mot regler och ställde till med olika stora upptåg. Om de någon gång åkte fast spelade det ingen större roll. Det värsta som kunde hända var att de fick strafftjänst, eller att de förlorade några av Gryffindors poäng. Ingenting av detta var speciellt allvarligt, enligt Peter.

Peter visste att det fanns en annan, farligare värld utanför skolans gränser, men han föredrog att inte tänka på den för mycket. Ändå kunde han inte undgå att höra nyheterna därutifrån. Folk försvann spårlöst alltför ofta, det kunde han se på rubrikerna i tidningen. Det var bara Albus Dumbledore som såg till att samma saker inte skedde innanför slottsmurarna.

Vid fullmånen smög de tillsammans ut, allihopa, till det piskade pilträdet som var planterat vid utkanten av skolgården. James, Sirius och Remus dolde sig under osynlighetsmanteln som James hade fått av sin far. Peter, och andra sidan, hade för en gångs skull tilldelats den allra viktigaste uppgiften. Hans jobb var att springa in bland de rörliga grenarna för att trycka på den lilla knapp som fick trädet att sluta slå omkring sig. Sedan gick de allihopa in genom gången som ledde till den spökande stugan, där de kunde spendera hela nätter ensamma tillsammans.

Från början hade James och Sirius tyckt att Peters animagusform var så fånig att de ofta retade honom för den.

"Tänk att ditt inre djur skulle vara en råtta", kunde de säga. "Är inte det typ ett skadedjur?" Egentligen var det inte meningen att Peter skulle ta illa upp. Det gjorde han i alla fall. En råtta var ingenting jämfört med en kronhjort eller en hund, tänkte han. Fast ibland var det och andra sidan väldigt praktiskt att kunna bli så liten.

Och Peter, han gjorde allt för att visa sig modig och lojal, som den sanna gryffindorelev han hade blivit utnämnd till. Han övergav inte Remus när han fick veta att han var en varulv, trots att många skulle ha gjort det i hans situation. Han var till och med beredd att bli en oregistrerad animagus för hans skull, trots alla faror det kunde innebära. Men ibland verkade råttan vara det enda de andra kunde se.

I den spökande stugan stannade de hela natten. De pratade och skrattade tillsammans, firade att marodörkartan äntligen var färdig och tävlade om vem som kunde äta flest av de bönor i alla smaker som de hade stulit dagen innan ("slår vad om att du inte vågar äta den här grönprickiga").

Tillsammans var de marodörerna. Tillsammans var de oslagbara. Tillsammans var de _hjältar._

oOo

Det var inte Peters idé att gå med i Fenixordern, men han hade inte varit speciellt svår att övertala. Han hade trots allt gjort farliga saker förut. _Fenixordern,_ det lät så bra, tänkte han. En fenixfågel kunde dö flera gånger om. Den fattade eld och brann ner till grunden. Just när alla trodde att den var helt borta återuppstod den ur askorna. Precis så skulle ordern också göra, tänkte Peter. Om det skulle bli nödvändigt.

Det var inte förrän senare, när han redan var en medlem, som han insåg allvaret i det hela.

När Dumbledore klev in innanför dörren en dag tystnade varenda en av dem som ännu inte hade lämnat Fenixorderns högkvarter. Det var som om de inte längre var individer utan en del av någonting större, viktigare. Var och en släppte det de höll på med och vände sig mot den gamla mannen. Ingen sa någonting. Ingen vågade ens ta ett andetag. Istället stirrade de på mannen som var deras ledare, väntade på nyheterna som han säkerligen hade med sig. Om hur den senaste planen hade gått.

"Familjen McKinnon", sa Dumbledore. Hans röst var förvånansvärt lugn, men Peter kunde ana någonting annat bakom den lugna fasaden. " _Döda."_

"Nej", skrek någon. "Det kan inte vara sant! Du - du ljuger!"

"Jag beklagar, det gör jag verkligen…"

"Inte Marlene! Hon kan inte… Hon hade, har, alldeles för mycket talang. Hon måste leva, hon har gömt sig någonstans bara, hon…"

Mer än så hörde inte Peter. Han orkade inte lyssna mer. Istället begravde han ansiktet i händerna och lät tårarna falla, en efter en. Han kände hur hela kroppen darrade, hur den ryckte till varje gång han tog ett nytt flämtande andetag. Det spelade ingen roll att Marlene, eller någon av de andra i familje, inte hade varit en nära vän till honom - de hade ändå känt varandra så länge att bara tanken på att hon var borta kändes alldeles surrealistisk.

Peter kände hur någon flyttade sig närmare honom och placerade sin arm över hans axlar. Han öppnade ögonen men såg ingenting annat än de suddiga konturerna av den sprakande brasan på andra sidan rummet - tårarna blockerade hans synfält. Han fick blinka flera gånger innan han riktigt kunde urskilja Sirius och Remus, som båda såg på honom och på varandra med oroade blickar. Remus bet sig i läppen, Sirius ögon var blanka, men om någon av dem hade tagit de plötsliga dödsfallen hårdare än Peter dolde de det mycket väl.

"Det kommer att bli bra", viskade Sirius. "Kom ihåg att de visste vad de gjorde, hela familjen, Marlene också. En gång sa hon till mig att hon var beredd att dö Fenixordern. Hon skulle rentav vara stolt om hon visste, det vet jag…"

Peter nickade, men han sa ingenting. Även Sirius tystnade, hans röst bröts och dog bort.

"Allting kommer att bli bra igen", upprepade Remus, lika mycket för sig själv som för någon annan. Peter tvingade sig själv att titta bort. En gång hade han trott på lögnen, men det var länge sedan. En gång hade han trott att han faktiskt kunde bli en hjälte, att det var lika enkelt som i sagornas värld, att han ensam skulle kunna göra världen till en bra plats igen…

Det var för sent.

Marlene McKinnon var en av de duktigaste häxor han någonsin hade mött. Om inte ens hon kunde rå på dödsätarna, hur skulle då Peter Pettigrew förväntas göra det? Allting skulle falla samman, de andra bara vägrade att inse det. Om Peter inte gjorde någonting snart skulle även han vara död när som helst, trots att han bara var tjugo år. Det fick helt enkelt inte hända.

Flaskan med eldwhisky skickades runt mellan dem. Alla drack flera klunkar från den, så som de så ofta gjorde när någon hade dött. Det vill säga, alla drack utom Lily, som satt tillsammans med James på sin vanliga plats i andra ändan av rummet. James drack bara lite gran, för traditionens skull, innan han åter slöt sina armar runt Lily och deras ofödda barn. Även denna gång kände Peter det som om han fick ett hård slag när han såg dem tillsammans, hans bästa vän och kvinnan som hade tagit honom ifrån dem, hon som nästintill hade splittrat marodörerna. Han tog en till djup klunk för att slippa tänka på det. Och så en till och en till, för att slippa tänka på beslutet som _han måste ta._ För att slippa tänka på någonting alls.

oOo

"Du har gjort ett klokt val, Peter Pettigrew", viskade Voldemort. "Jag har alltid vetat att någon i ordern tillslut skulle ta sitt förnuft till fånga - och nu har det alltså hänt! Om du sköter dig ordentligt kommer du att bli belönad. Om inte..."

Tystnad.

Voldemort tog hans arm i sin och pekade på den med sin trollstav. Huden på armen började omedelbart svida och bränna under staven. Peter bet sig i läppen och lyckades nätt och jämt undanhålla ett högt skrik. Han ville inte visa sig svag inför Mörkrets Herre genom att skrika, men han förstod att Voldemort ändå kunde se att han hade ont.

Voldemort flyttade undan trollstaven och nu kunde Peter se märket som den hade lämnat efter sig. Det var en bild som föreställde en dödskalle och en orm som stack ut genom dess mun som en slags bisarr tunga. Mörkrets märke, permanent inristat i Peters hud.

"Det är helt enkelt så här det fungerar i den verkliga världen", fortsatte Voldemort. "Det finns inget ont och inget gott, Pettigrew. Det är någonting som Fenixordern har hittat på, ingenting annat. De är för svaga för att inse hur fel de har. Du är annorlunda. Jag är säker på att du kan komma till god användning, en vacker dag."

"Tack, herre… Jag är dig evigt tacksam."

Peter föll ner på knä och vände ansiktet mot det hårda, kalla stengolvet. Han ville inte tvingas titta på Voldemort mer än nödvändigt. Voldemort var visserligen en mördare - men han hade ju rätt. Ordern slogs i ett krig som redan var förlorat, de vägrade bara att inse det…

"Döda dem inte", viskade Peter. "Mina vänner…"

"Och varför skulle jag inte göra det? Pettigrew, till och med du måste väl inse att det är deras eget val. Jag dödar bara de som fortfarande tror att jag går att övervinna, de idioter som hellre dör än att ansluta sig till det nya samhälle som vi ska bygga upp tillsammans. Dessutom vill jag fråga dig en sak, Pettigrew. Har du verkligen några vänner, egentligen, eller är det bara någonting som du har hittat på?"

Voldemort placerade spetsen på sin trollstav under Peters haka och tvingade honom att än en gång titta upp i de glödande röda ögonen. Peter sa ingenting. Han visste inte vad han förväntades säga. Voldemort verkade ta hans tystnad för ett svar, för han sa:

"Jag tänkte väl det."

Voldemort log mot Peter. Det var ett leende som förvred hans hemska ansikte och fick Peter att rysa till. Till slut tog han bort trollstaven från Peters haka, men den här gången tittade Peter inte bort. Istället ställde han sig upp, med handen mot märket som fortfarande sved på hans arm. Innan han hann tänka sig för utbrast han:

"Jag är inte svag, herre!"

"Bevisa det då", viskade Voldemort. "Berätta nu för mig om familjen Potter…"

Peter kunde inte göra annat än att låtsas att allting fortfarande var som vanligt. Han fortsatte att gå på Fenixorderns möten, han behandlade sina gamla skolkamrater så som han alltid hade gjort. I ena stunden lekte han tillsammans med James son och diskuterade orderns senaste planer. I nästa stund stod han på knä framför Voldemort och berättade allt de hade sagt.

oOo

Vid början av sommaren reste han hem igen. Hem till det lilla hus där han växte upp. Det var så bekant, men ändå så annorlunda. De gamla rosenbuskarna hade ersatts av rhodedendron och fönstren i vardagsrummet hade fått nya blommiga gardiner, men färgen på huset var den samma som tidigare.

Peter reste handen och knackade på dörren, tre gånger, så som han alltid gjorde när han var liten. Mrs Pettigrew riktigt strålade mot sin son när hon fick syn på honom.

"Välkommen hem, älskling! Som jag har saknat dig! Det känns så konstigt om somrarna numera, att man inte bara kan gå och hämta upp dig på perrongen som förut. Kom med in i vardagsrummet, jag har gjort te och kakor."

Peter sjönk ihop i en av fåtöljerna, den närmast hörnet som hade varit hans favorit som barn. Om man bortsåg från gardinerna, de nya blommiga, kändes det nästan som om ingen tid hade gått sedan barndomen. Han lät sin mamma hälla upp te åt honom i en av kopparna som han hade köpt till henne i present på hennes senaste födelsedag.

"Jag har saknat dig också, mamma. Vi borde verkligen träffas oftare."

"Jodå, men du har väl så fullt upp med ditt jobb för Fenixordern? Jag berättade det för Lucy, men oroa dig inte, hon vet bättre än att skvallra för du-vet-vem. Jag kunde helt enkelt inte låt bli, Peter - tänk att jag har uppfostrat en man som du!"

Peter lyfte genast upp en av kakorna och tog en tugga av den för att slippa säga någonting. En gång i tiden hade det varit hans favoritrecept. Han hade kunnat äta hur många av dem som helst. Kanske hade de fortfarande varit lika goda om det inte var för den sura smak som hade börjat bildas i hans mun.

"Minns du de där gamla sagorna", fortsatte mrs Pettigrew efter en stunds tystnad. "Om hjälten. Du ville alltid höra dem innan du skulle sova, kommer du ihåg?"

"Jodå", sa Peter. "Såklart jag gör. Jag älskade ju de där böckerna."

"Det gjorde du verkligen. Du brukade alltid säga till mig att du ville bli precis som hjälten. Du skulle också rädda liv, sa du. Och det är precis det du är nu, inte sant, Peter? En sagohjälte..."

"Så fantastiskt är det väl inte", sa Peter. Han ville ingenting hellre än att lita på henne, så som han alltid gjorde när han var ett barn. Han ville bara gråta i hennes famn och berätta för henne att allt det där hon sa var lögner. Men han visste att han var tvungen att vara tyst. Om han inte var det skulle de dö, båda två.

"Jo, så fantastisk är du. Och vet du, jag tror att ni kan vinna kriget. Ni är så starka, allihop. Det är precis som i sagornas värld - rätt som det är har du-vet-vem försvunnit och vi kan leva lyckliga i alla våra dagar."

"Tror du verkligen det?"

"Jag vet det. Och allt tack vare sig och dina vänner. Jag är så stolt över dig, Peter."

oOo

Han ville ingenting hellre än att fortsätta springa tills han kom så långt bort att han inte längre skulle behöva tänka på vad som hade hänt. Han sprang bort från Sirius så fort hans fyra ben kunde bära honom. Han var ingen hjälte. Han var bara Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
